Starman's Car
The Starman's Car is a car of common rarity in Crash of Cars. As a hidden car, the Starman's Car requires specific requirements to unlock it. How to obtain To obtaining the Starman's Car, the player needs to obtaining the Lunar Rover, which is also a hidden car. The player must use the Lunar Rover to play in several locations. The Moon must be visited last, but the others can be visited at any time. The Lunar Rover will make a beeping sound if it detects a microsatellite nearby. The player must find and activate several microsatellites around different maps. In order to activate it, the player must stop in the correct vicinity and check the Lunar Rover's computer. If it is red, then it means that you are on the right track. If it went green, wait for a second, and a radar pops up, so the player may quit the current round and go to a different map. Private Matches will work, as the host can select any map they want instead of waiting out the lengthy 4-hour map cycle to get the desired map. The locations are: Water Park - At the top right corner of the map, go to the nearby driveway, and it should be outside the driveway's corner, requires a bit searching though. Gorge - There is a small ledge at the northern end of the map (not map border), and destructible trees are present, it's at the eastern end of the ledge. Fortune Harbor - Between the first and second ramp nearby the southern end of the map (where one ramp leads to the other). Jungle - There is a bridge made from a fallen tree, evidently because of uncut wood, approach from the south side, then there's a ledge at the right. Use a nearby incline ramp to reach it, and go to that ledge, it's right nearby but to the left side of a tree. Narrow - In the sand circle located up north, and there's a pickup box. It's on the eastern side. Desert - At the map's middle eastern side there's a small pool of water. Go to it's north and carry on until a ramp was seen. Stop at the right side of the ramp, and it's right there. Moon - At the leftmost indestructible radar, on its south side. In order for the radar to show up, all others must be found. They only need to be found once. Once you've found the radar on the moon, a cutscene begins, whereas a part of the moon, uncolonized, was shown and a radar unleashes a signal, which attracts a car from space along with the Starman. The Starman floats out of the car and disappears once the car has landed, but the car remains. Gallery 2008 Tesla Roadster.jpeg|2008 Tesla Roadster, a car which the Starman's Car is based on. tesla-roadster-in-space.jpg|''Starman'' sat inside a 2008 Tesla Roadster which were launched into space during the Falcon Heavy rocket testing mission. Trivia *It was based on Elon Musk's 2008 Tesla Roadster that was used as dummy payload for SpaceX Falcon Heavy Rocket and launched into space. **''Starman'' was a name of the dummy sat inside the Tesla Roadster, the vehicle's name and the cutscene explicitly reference this. Category:Cars Category:Common Cars Category:Hidden Vehicles Category:Castle Update